


What the heck

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Tsuna is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a game Tsuna likes to play with those close to him. Place an object in his hands, and if can identify it then he wins. But then Takeshi finds something Tsuna has a hard time identifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the heck

Tsuna is surprised when Takeshi places something in his hands. Usually the others tell him when they're going to do that. He turns the object in his hand over, over, and over again.

"What the..." Tsuna's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, tumbling the object over faster and faster, "Takeshi. What the heck."

Lambo starts laughing so hard that Tsuna hears him fall over, and he's pretty sure even Kyoya is laughing.

When Takeshi stops laughing, he pats Tsuna's shoulder, "It's something I just thought you'd never interacted with."

"Well you're right." Tsuna almost growls in frustration, and has the vague thought of throwing whatever this thing is at Takeshi's face.

"I'm surprised you haven't looked at the object yet." Reborn hums. They found out that Tsuna could see things close to him once his eyes turned orange.

That would mean admitting defeat. Tsuna sulks, he has always won the game. He squeezes the round object gently, feeling all the little parts on his palm. "What the fuck."

This time Lambo and Hayato are bursting into tears, and Mukuro is holding his side.

He tosses the object up and it lands on his palm like a ball. But I knew that from the start. He frowns at the feeling of the little spikes again, and glares at the object. Tsuna's grumbling and they see his eyes turn orange. He stares at the object for a full minute.

"What the fuck is this." Tsuna's never seen this kind of ball before and honestly he thinks he is going to throw it at Takeshi's face.

Mukuro joins Hayato and Lambo on the ground, laughing until he can't breathe.

"It's a massage ball." Takeshi's grinning when Tsuna finally looks at him. "I'm actually surprised you've never seen it before."

Tsuna looks at Takeshi in disbelief, and it takes everything in the Rain not to burst into more laughter. When the sky's lips thin, he tilts his head in confusion.

Takeshi only catches the massage ball because of his baseball experience. "Ahh, come on Tsuna!"

Tsuna sends his rain a seething glare, his eyes fading back to their usual brown. When Nana calls for some help, he's the first one up.

"That was a little mean Takeshi." Chrome hums, "Amusing, but mean to Tsuna. You know Nana wouldn't have that."

"I think he's more upset that I won the game." Takeshi grins when Chrome rolls her eyes.

He pretends, when Tsuna sulks for three days and demands to know how the massage ball even works, that it isn't funny to make fun of Tsuna.


End file.
